The Maiden
by Goddess of Books
Summary: The "Book of Knowledge" tells a thrilling tale of dark romance between a goddess and Satan. It's a devil story that brings forth lies and deception. Kenshin Himura, a mere character in a book, must break the Devil's spell.
1. The Book of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I never will. That's just too bad.

**Book of Knowledge**

**Chapter One**

The bell rang. The students stood to bow before the teacher and said at the same time, "Goodbye, Ms. Fiji."

The English teacher bowed in response, giving a radiant smile. "Don't forget to choose a book for your book report," she reminded, while the students began rushing out of the classroom.

Now that everyone had left, a seventeen- year old girl walked to Ms. Fiji, with her books in her arms, carrying her sling bag.

"Ms. Fiji."

Ms. Fiji frowned. Though the young raven haired orphan was the brightest student and the only scholar in the private school, she was strange and quiet. There was sadness in her azure eyes, Ms. Fiji could not fathom. Always alone, Ms. Fiji thought.

"Yes, Kamiya?" Ms. Fiji asked gently.

She hesitated. "It's about the book report due in two weeks. I have read most of the books you mentioned related to Japanese literature. I was just wondering if you could recommend a book that is interesting. You see…" she broke off, wondering if she should continue.

"Go on, my dear," Ms. Fiji urged, giving her a soft smile.

"Although I have read most of them, they were of a bore to me. They're always about war and romance."

Surprised, Ms. Fiji raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you read them?"

"Reading has always been my passion. I go to the public library everyday. In my free time, I read and when I start reading a book, I always finish it. I don't stop when it's boring."

Amazing. No wonder she always gets perfect in her test. "_Book of Knowledge_," Ms. Fiji said in an impulse.

"_Book of Knowledge_?"

"Yes, _Book of Knowledge_." Ms. Fiji grinned. "I'm sure you will find it interesting. I read that book when I was your age. It was like a dream to read that book. I will never forget that book." She paused. "I would like you to read that book. You and I share the same love for books. Tell you what, I have a little secret to tell, my dear."

Kaoru Kamiya had never had anyone tell her a secret, least of all a teacher. She waited for her to continue.

Ms. Fiji leaned closer, and she whispered conspiratorially, "I, too, find most of the books in Japanese literature boring."

"Oh," was all Kaoru could say. Then she softly giggled.

Ms. Fiji smiled. "You should do that often, my dear." She brushed away Kaoru's bangs, tucking them behind her ear. She gazed at her as a mother would do to her daughter. "You have got beautiful yet sad eyes."

Kaoru just gave a small smile. "Thank you, Ms. Fiji. I must get going." With that, she bowed and left.

Kaoru Kamiya returned the books in their proper shelves. She had always worked hard. Being a librarian was something she loved to do. Especially helping with the elementary children find information pertaining to history. True that she was always sad, but she found joy in the public library. It was the only home she cherished. It was her heaven.

Slender and beautiful, she was like a young goddess. An artist would have loved to paint her just carrying her books. Orphaned at the age of five, she was raised in the orphanage. Being quiet, she had no friends. People thought of her as strange. And she didn't care what they thought because she loved being alone. She developed the hobby of reading books when she turned six. Every morning she would go to the small library the orphanage had; soon, the books in the small library was never enough. So she went to the public library habitually. It became her daily routine after school. She devoured books all her life. Books were her happiness just as typical teenagers loved parties.

She excelled in her academics. She was taunted at for being intelligent. A red haired girl mocked her, "Look what we have here. An ugly duckling that loves books than boys." She laughed together with her friends. "Strange, why don't you wear glasses so you can look like an old hag? That way, the guys will love you. So dorky."

Kaoru just stared at her coldly. "Books give knowledge. Knowledge is power. With knowledge, there is ignorance. It's time that you stop being ignorant. It will get you nowhere," she said coolly.

Ever since that day, nobody spoke to her. Not even one would dare provoke her. She was a girl to be feared and respected even though she didn't have wealth. Her knowledge was her only wealth. It was something no one could take away. It was much more important than money. Knowledge was the power she wielded.

Wise was one thing to describe her. She held the wisdom. With the gift of wisdom, she left the orphanage after graduating in elementary. Already on her own, she enrolled in a private school under a scholarship. To support herself, she assisted in the public library she had grown to love.

This bookworm dreamt to open up her own bookstore. This was her goal. She had every intention of opening up a business. But first she had to wait for the acceptance letter from Yale University, one of the most prestigious universities in the United States. Her plan was to study there under a scholarship and take up marketing management. After college, she would work, save enough, buy a flat, and then put up her own business.

Her life centered on books and studies. She was content with her simple lifestyle. Kaoru Kamiya was a solitary figure. No family, no friends. But she had the valor and knowledge.

As she grew up, Maki the head librarian always assisted her in books. From then on, they became inseparable. Kaoru had found a friend she could trust. To Kaoru, Maki was like a grandmother she never had. She was the only one closest to Kaoru. It was because of her that she landed on a job.

Maki welcomed Kaoru to her home. Kaoru transferred to Maki's dojo from her rented flat. Now that Kaoru had a place that she could call her home, she and Maki became a family. Having inherited her late brother's dojo, Maki taught Kaoru swordsmanship using a bamboo stick. Kenjutsu was Kaoru's passion next to reading.

Kaoru put the last biology book on the shelf. She pushed the tray and left it in the side of the shelf. She went to her desk to do her assignments. In a span of one hour, she was through. She stretched and yawned.

A young adolescence came up to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I need help. My mom is going to kill me if she finds out that my research paper is due TOMORROW," a boy with brown hair emphasized.

People looked up at him.

"Kaji!" Kaoru whispered quickly. "Not so loud."

He blushed. "Sorry."

Kaoru scowled at him. "How can I help you, Kaji? Don't tell me that Ms. Osaka assigned you to research about Henry VIII."

"Wait a minute! How did you know?"

"Ms. Osaka used to be my history teacher." She winked at him. "Let me show you a really good book that talks about his life. Tell me, Kaji, how many wives do you want to have?"

Kaji grinned. "One hundred."

"Wow! Will I be one of them?"

"No way, you are too old but beautiful. Sometimes I wonder if I were seventeen I would be your boyfriend. But too bad. It's fate that I'm three years younger than you. Fate is cruel."

There was something about what he said that struck her. Fate, Kaoru thought. There was something about fate that she couldn't put her finger on. What was it? Despite this, she just smiled, saying nothing as she was leading Kaji to the history section.

Kaoru glanced at the clock. It was eight o' clock. "Time to close." Kaoru got up to get the books from the table. As she was putting them in the tray, an older woman, who was the head librarian, said to Kaoru, "Do you need help, Kaoru?"

"It's fine, Maki. Just go ahead. You need to rest."

The old librarian hesitated. She didn't want to leave her alone in the large public library. What if something might happen?

As if reading her thoughts, "Don't worry about me. I always do this every night," Kaoru assured her.

Maki heaved a sigh. "Alright. Don't forget to lock the doors."

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Kaoru. Go home as soon as possible. I will be waiting. I will cook tempura."

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Really?" She hugged her tightly. "I love you, Maki," she murmured.

"I love you too, dear."

They pulled back. "Now you should go home, Maki. I will catch up," Kaoru said.

Kaoru froze. The door was slightly ajar. "Why is the door open? That's supposed to be locked," she said, puzzled. As she reached for the knob, the door opened widely. She took small steps towards the door. There was something in her that urged her to enter. Without apprehension, she walked in.

The room was dark, but Kaoru could see that there were rows of shelves filled with books.

"Wow!" she said, breathless.

There were countless of books that were not in used and had been stored for years. Maki had once told her that this room was used to store books owned by the founder of the public library.

"I don't understand, Maki. Why can't they be used for the library?" Kaoru asked.

"Mr. Nokoru Mamiya wanted them to be kept until a chosen 'young goddess' can inherit them," Maki replied.

"A 'young goddess'?" Kaoru said, baffled.

"Let me show you something." Maki went to her desk, Kaoru following her.

Opening the drawer, the older woman said, "There is a poem made by the founder himself." She held the scroll and handed it to Kaoru. "Read it Kaoru."

Kaoru opened the scroll and read it out aloud.

_A young goddess sheds a tear_

_Darkness is near_

_Her power causes sorrow and pain_

_A pool of blood will rain_

_Beauty, knowledge, valor are her gifts_

_With beauty there is ugliness_

_With knowledge there is ignorance_

_With valor there is cowardice_

_All these are the keys to a bright future_

_There is only one goddess who possesses these keys_

_Fate shall find her._

Kaoru remembered the beautiful poem. She closed her eyes, reciting it silently. She knew every word. The poem had touched her heart. She slowly opened her eyes. "Fate would find her," Kaoru said softly. Then the thought dawned on her. It was what Kaji had said to her. " 'Fate is cruel.'"

Then suddenly there was a sparkling red light. As if in a trance, Kaoru followed the source of light. She saw that it was coming from a book on the floor. She knelt down. _Book of Knowledge_, she read. The book Ms. Fiji recommended. Glitters of red light flowed around the book as she placed her palm on the cover of the book. It was worn out yet still in good condition. She picked it up and opened it. As soon as she opened it, the light shone with such intensity that Kaoru was blinded. The light enveloped her and she was brought inside the book.

Author's note: How was it? I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you for reading.


	2. The Arrival of the Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Arrival of the Maiden**

**Chapter Two**

A bright cylindrical shape of red light shot out from the evening sky. This only meant one thing after three thousand years of waiting.

"The chosen one has now arrived," an old woman whispered. She clasped her hands together, thanking the dragon. She quickly got to her feet to head to the conference room.

A beautiful tall lady was already on her seat near the head of the table waiting. Beside her sat Amber, a sixteen year-old French with curly layered hazel hair; and next to her was an auburn haired girl the same age as her. On the opposite side were two young sixteen year-old boys.

The old woman smiled. "So everyone has seen the light of the dragon." She went to the head of the table and sat. She studied their young faces.

No one spoke. They waited for the Ancient One to continue.

Breaking the silence, the old woman said quietly, "It's time to summon The Heart of Sword."

The boy with hazel hair said, in a heavy French accent, askance, "The Maiden's protector?"

"Yes, Paul. I want all of you to go to the Shrine of the Dragon."

"But I want to fetch the Maiden, Miriam," Amber protested.

"Sis, are you out of your mind? You are just a warrior," Paul said.

Amber glared at her twin brother. "I know that! I just want to accompany Kenshin because I have waited for the Maiden for three thousand years." She looked away, hurt. "People are becoming traitors right in this world. We can't do anything about it because our powers are weak. It's a shame that we are powerless even though we are gods," she said in a choked voice.

Paul bowed his head. He didn't answer. To be honest, he wanted to fetch the Maiden too. The Maiden was their only hope.

The tall lady beside Amber spoke up, "I think we should all go with Kenshin, Miriam."

Miriam gazed at Ayu.

"I agree with my sister," the boy with dark hair next to Paul said.

"Thank you, Nokoru." Ayu smiled fondly at her brother.

"Oh well. Fine, do as you wish. Now where is that annoying wandering swordsman? Can anyone tell me?"

As if he heard her, he appeared in front of the doorway, smiling. "Right here, madam!" he said cheerily.

Amber sighed, her painful expression now gone. "Do you always have to look cheerful? You look more sexy and handsome when you are Battousai." She smirked at him.

Ayu elbowed her hard.

Kenshin ignored her comment. "Shall we get going?"

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Only wearing her school uniform, she felt cold as the cool breeze greeted her.

It was dark, but Kaoru knew she was in the woods. She sat up. Where am I? Kaoru wondered. "Great, I'm in the middle of nowhere."

In deep thought, she recalled that she was in the storage room and found a book lying on the floor. The next thing she knew there was this bright shining red light that enveloped her. Realizing this, she sprang up. "There is no way that I'm inside a book. There is no such thing. It must be a dream." She shook her head. She didn't want to believe it.

Something cracked. There were footsteps coming her way.

Kaoru stopped, fear evident in her eyes. She stayed rooted in her spot. She couldn't move. Suddenly a wave of wind sent her head spinning and her back aching as she hit the trunk of the tree. She cried out in pain; she brought her hand to her forehead, which was bleeding. She tried to see what or who did it. Her vision was blurred, but she could see someone dressed in a dark cloak, the hood covering the face.

Kaoru could sense that the person in the dark cloak was female. She could feel the dark energy coming from her. Then she fell unconscious.

The attacker raised her hand to strike, but before she could strike, a man grabbed Kaoru, carrying her. A barrier was formed.

"I won't allow you to hurt her, Aoi," the man said, his tone hard.

Aoi just grunted in disgust. "Looks like I will have to do it another time. See you around, Yuji." She vanished into thin air.

Within the barrier, Yuji placed his hand on Kaoru's forehead, releasing his healing powers. Then he removed his cloak and covered Kaoru with it.

Kaoru slowly regained her consciousness. She saw the most beautiful soft brown eyes. She touched his face, feeling the warmth.

He held her hand in response and forced himself to let it go. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Disappointed that he had let go of her hand, she said sincerely, "Thank you."

He just smiled. "Your friends will be here any minute. They will bring you home."

"Friends? I don't have friends. Maki is my only family, but I have no friends," Kaoru said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You will have friends who are loyal and kind. They will love you and be there for you." With that he disappeared.

"Wait!" Kaoru called out loudly. "I didn't get your name," she murmured. Hugging herself with the cloak, she smelled his scent. He smelled like the woods. She liked it. It made her feel safe and protected.

She heard footsteps again. Alert, she got up.

Kenshin and the others froze in their tracks when they saw Kaoru covered in a navy cloak.

Astounded by her beauty, Kenshin was lost for words. Not only him but so did the others.

Kaoru looked warily at them. She couldn't quite explain why she could sense people's energy. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, we won't harm you," Ayu said, giving her a relaxed smile.

Kaoru relaxed herself and took a deep breath. Somehow she knew that these people won't harm her.

Kenshin walked to her until he was a few feet away from her. He held out his hand.

Kaoru looked at him. He had red hair and purple eyes. He was handsome and lean. He had a sword in his side. He made her feel safe.

She held his hand. As they linked their hands, they all disappeared in a flash.

A figure in a dark cloak saw it all and smiled evilly. "The time has come, my Maiden."

Kaoru looked around her, surprised. She wasn't in the woods anymore. She was in what appeared to be a temple.

Still linked with Kenshin's hand, her eyes landed on the golden statue of a dragon facing her. In front of the gigantic statue stood an old woman with snow white hair, clad in a beautiful robe made of red satin Kaoru had ever seen in her life.

"Welcome, my Maiden," the Ancient One greeted.

Author's note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I really was happy to receive your reviews. Thank you so much. I hope that you will continue to read my story.


End file.
